Highly Classified Drabbles (Story A Day September 2017 Challenge)
by Shan Jeniah
Summary: An experimental playground where I explore the next chapters of my story in progress, "Highly Classified Mission," a missing-scenes/extrapolation of S2E7: The Seventh. It's not necessary to have seen the episode or read my story, but both would enhance this experience. No lemons; some onions. Solid T rating. Last thing: THERE WILL BE SPOILERS!
1. He's Not Here

**Authors' Notes:**

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to Braxin, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for all the prompt words in this first story._

And now, we join T'Pol, huddled against a crate of warp injector casings in the hold of Menos' ship...

 _ **Prompt words:**_

 **alarming**

 **dismissive**

 **plausible**

 **forgetful**

* * *

It's the smell that catches T'Pol's attention first. Injector casings have a distinct, acrid odor. That she's only registering it now is **alarming.** To be **dismissive** of the scent, and the risk of contamination, is not logical. To have come here without her scanner, or any means of testing for the biotoxins Menos is accused of smuggling, is foolish.

What **plausible** reason is there for coming here alone?

She hears the memory of the tea kettle screaming in her mind. She's become too **forgetful** of reality. Trip helped her, in the galley.

But he's not here in Menos' cargo bay.


	2. We're Just Sparring

" _ **We're Just Sparring"**_

 **Authors' Notes:**

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to Braxin, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for all the prompt words in this first story._

 **Prompt words:**

 **barbaric**

 **bellicose**

 **disturbing**

 **savagely**

 **morph**

 **dismissive**

 _ **And now, we join Trip, in command of**_ _ **Enterprise**_ _ **after a sleepless night, and worried about a certain Vulcan lady...**_

* * *

"Damn!" The tactical officer peels himself off the mat for the eighth time.

Trip sets himself. "Problem, Lieutenant?"

"This **barbaric, bellicose** side of you is a bit **disturbing**." He's got a split lip, and Trip grins **savagely** as Malcolm starts to circle, feeling him out more cautiously this time.

"We're just sparring." Trip lunges in with a stiff-armed drive he's seen T'Pol use, and Malcolm goes down again.

"When did you **morph** into a **barbaric** tyrant, Trip?"

Trip waves **dismissive** ly. "If you can't take it, we're done."

"Now, wait a minute -"

But Trip keeps going. It's not helping, anyway.


	3. She Has No Answer

**Authors' Notes:**

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to_ _ **Braxin**_ _, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for all the prompt words in this first story._

 **Prompt words:**

 **ascetic**

 **eclectic**

 **forgetful**

 **xenophobia**

 **dispel**

 _ **And now, we return to T'Pol, in Menos' cargo bay, and struggling for equilibrium.**_

* * *

T'Pol was born to a people who value an **ascetic** existence.

Now, as she stares around her at the **eclectic** assemblage of cargo containers, she is compelled to ask a question of herself.

How has she become so **forgetful** of the standards of behavior that had once governed her life?

She has no answer for that, but it leads to others. Is there a valid reason for the **xenophobia** many Vulcans hold? Has her Awakening to Trip changed her, **dispel** led her logic?

T'Pol straightens and sits upright, drawing her legs beneath her. She must meditate upon this, and find clarity.


	4. There With Her

**Authors' Notes:**

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to_ _ **Braxin**_ _, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words!_

 **Prompt words:**

 **confabulate**

 **berserk**

 **detonate**

 **verisimilar**

 **gimmick**

 **understated**

 ** _We're back to Trip, still in command, and still worrying._**

* * *

Life has decided to **confabulate,** not cooperate; Trip's sure this damned day will go on forever. That's the problem with living one day at a time, in order. He wants to go **berserk** and **detonate** every chronometer on _Enterprise,_ or set them three days ahead– but that would just be a **versisimilar gimmick** that won't do a damned thing to get T'Pol home any faster – or any safer.

Her **understated** logic and impassivity often drive him crazy, but now he wishes he knew for sure she still has them, and can use them. Or just to be there with her….


	5. Jossen

**Author's Notes:**

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to_ _ **Braxin**_ _, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

 **Prompt words:**

 **m** **etalli** **c**

 **spetenary**

 **prevail**

 **T'Pol is still stuck, trying to get control of herself and the unanwered questions Menos presents.**

* * *

"Jossen!"

T'Pol opens her eyes.

She is surrounded by **metallic** surfaces, not the jungles of Risa, and the **septenary** of criminals she's been sent to apprehend.

'Septenary?' There were only six subjects on her list.

Why does she remember another man with Menos? Being forced down onto a cold stone slab, while an ancient healer-priest whispered words older than the Time of the Beginning?

She can't meditate, can find no answers. But she must **prevail.** Must have answers. To these questions, and to the other – the one she fears to ask, even here in her own mind.

"Who is Jossen?"


	6. The Weight of Command

_This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to_ _ **Braxin**_ _, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words_ _(others came from other TnT fan friends)_ _!_

 ** **Prompt words:****

 ** **elephant****

 ** **g**** ** **ravel****

 ** **sardonic**** ** **ally****

 ** **angelic****

 ** **debauchery****

 ** **shrimp****

 ** **be**** ** **ggar****

 _ **Trip's in Sickbay, with what he wants to believe is a medical complaint.**_

* * *

"It feels like an **elephant's** stomping on it, grinding it into a **gravel** bed." Trip holds a hand over his heart.

"There's nothing physiologically wrong, Commander. Perhaps something else is distressing you?" Phlox grins **sardonically** ; Trip decides Denobulans dodn't do that so well. **Angelic** suits him better.

"You mean like a night of depraved **debauchery** , or eating too much **shrimp**?" Trip has a feeling he looks like a **beggar** , desperately wanting the doctor to buy into the lie, so he can.

Phlox doesn't cooperate. "I mean such as the weight of command, and the absence of the Captain – and T'Pol."


	7. A Single Question

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to_ _ **Braxin**_ _, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

* * *

 **Prompt words:**

 **i** **n** **cogitant**

 **nimbu** **s**

 **septen** **ar** **y**

 **detonated**

 **alarming**

 _ **T'Pol has a single question, and no answer seems forthcoming.**_

* * *

She's become **incogitant.** No matter what algorithms or logic she attempts to apply to the question of Jossen, it falls back into a **nimbus** of almost-memory, and her mind's insistence that there was a **septenary** where she remembered only six.

All had become the single question that **detonate** d in her mind, consumed all else, leaving her nothing but the **alarming** echoes of some past, near-forgotten madness.

Who is Jossen?

Why does she hear Menos screaming the name? Why does the image of the young man, of an age with herself, seem so real, when it cannot, in logic, be so?


	8. Unicorns and Rainbows

**Author's Notes:**

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to_ _ **Braxin**_ _, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

* * *

 **Prompt words:**

 **ululates**

 **morphs**

 **blossoms**

 **fantastical**

 **frontier**

 **deer**

 **cow**

 **aerodynamically**

 **smurf**

 _ **Sleeplessness and worry make strange bedfellows for Trip...**_

* * *

Trip rubs his eyes. Julie Andrews is singing "The Sound of Music"; her voice **ululate** s. He looks back at the screen as she **morph** s into –

T'Pol?

T'Pol. Frolicking in a field of yellow **blossom** s.

 _Well, this is sure as hell a_ _ **fantastical**_ _new_ _ **frontier**_ _._

A cartoon rainbow appears in the background, and – a **deer**? No, too plump. A **cow**? No – a comical unicorn, as **aerodynamical** ly challenged as a bumblebee.

 _What's next? Papa_ _ **Smurf**_ _?_

He blinks, and it's Julie Andrews again. Trip sighs. T'Pol isn't even _close_ to the type to frolic in a field of flowers with unicorns and rainbows.


	9. Who Is Jossen?

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to_ _ **Braxin**_ _, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

* * *

 **Prompt words:**

 **motive**

 **plausible**

 **savagely**

 **forgetful**

 **dismissive**

 **fanatical**

 **morph**

 _ **T'Pol wrestles with a question of identity...**_

* * *

T'Pol has no answers for her question, nor an understanding of her own **motive** in coming here. The **nimbus** of almost-memory remains; there is no **plausible** explanation for how **savagely** she had attacked the crates of plasma injecctors; how **forgetful** and **dismissive** of the dangers she had been.

All attempts to comprehend her **fanatical** behavior fail, nor can she release the question that consumes her:

Who is Jossen?

All attempts to answer **morph** into images of two men running, leaves slapping her face, the hands, the priest and the stone beneath her.

Who is Jossen?

She must learn the answer.


	10. Underworld Hell

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of_ _ **"Highly Classified Mission."**_ _From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to_ _ **Braxin**_ _, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

* * *

 **Prompt words:**

 **fish tacos**

 **Parthenon**

 **tomatoes**

 **Renaissance**

 **green grass**

 **starry starry night**

 **machine gun**

 **space**

 **gelatinous**

 **hemlock**

 **salt**

 **paprika**

 **underworld**

 _ **Trip falls into surreal delusions...or does he?**_

* * *

He and T'Pol are eating **fish tacos** in the crumbling remains of the **Parthenon.** Well, hers has no fish, but extra **tomatoes** and some kind of Vulcan bean.

Somehow, they're looking at **Renaissance** art while lying on **green grass** and staring up at a **starry, starry night** through the pillars.

The rat-a-tat of **machine gun** fire rings out – machine guns in _**space**_?!

T'Pol's flesh grows **gelatinous** , and she seasons **hemlock** with **salt** and **paprika** , then gulps it down before he can stop her.

"What the hell kind of **underworld** hell is this?"

Trip wakes up, alone in his quarters.


	11. The Question Remains

__**Author's Notes:**__

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of_ ** _"Highly Classified Mission."_** _From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to_ ** _Braxin_** _, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words_ _(others came from other TnT fan friends)_ _!_

* * *

 ** _Prompt Words:_**

 _ ** _None; this week's goal was to break the rules...so I broke my own. =D_**_

* * *

 _ _T'Pol can't escape the question in her mind.__

 _Who is Jossen?_

As she rises, the question remains.

 _Who is Jossen?_

It overshadows all other thoughts.

 _Who is Jossen?_

She must have this answer.

 _Who is Jossen?_

There can be nothing else, until she has done so.

 _Who is Jossen?_

But she cannot answer it here, on Menos' ship.

 _Who is Jossen?_

She must go to Menos, and speak with him.

 _Who is Jossen?_

Only Menos can give her the information she must have.

 _Who is Jossen?_

She doesn't want to speak to Menos, but she must.

 _Who is Jossen?_

T'Pol opens the door, and steps into the night.


	12. Triaxian Silk

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of_ ** _"Highly Classified Mission."_** _From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to_ ** _Braxin_** _, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

 _ **This is the rule-breaking week; I wrote this in first-person.**_

* * *

 ** _Prompt Words:_**

 ** _cloth_**

 ** _color_**

 ** _profit_**

 ** _preach_**

 ** _annoying_**

 ** _woebegone_**

 ** _chase_**

 ** _inconclusive_**

 ** _balance_**

 ** _flood_**

 ** _Trip weaves memory, sensory input, and concern._**

* * *

I caress the **cloth** -Triaxian silk, in an appealing rainbow of **color**. I'd worked hard for a whole night to make the deal that bought me these, but I figure if I got to see her wearing it even once, I'd have made a **profit.**

Selfish.

Now, I'll listen to her **preach** about human excesses even if she's **annoying** Jon to distraction. I can't get her **woebegone** look out of my mind; I want to **chase** after her; damn the consequences, make sure she's all right.

Everything's **inconclusive;** out of **balance**. I can't focus. My worry is a surging **flood.**


	13. That Helps

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of_ ** _"Highly Classified Mission."_** _From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to_ ** _Braxin_** _, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

* * *

 ** _Prompt Words: I "broke the rules" by using many of the same prompts as those in the previous chapter._**

 ** _pathetic_**

 ** _military_**

 ** _balance_**

 ** _inconclusive_**

 ** _chase_**

 ** _burn_**

 ** _floods_**

 ** _cloth_**

 ** _color_**

 ** _T'Pol struggles to find her way back to balance._**

* * *

The trading post is visible in the distance. She must go there.

But not like this. Humans have a word for this: **pathetic**. Her **military** bearing is pathetic, in this moment. She has lost **balance**. All is an **inconclusive** amalgam of almost-memory: the two men; the **chase** ; the hands and the stone.

Above all, the question:

"Who is Jossen?"

She screams it into the wind, feels it **burn** throat and mind. Screaming is illogical. She is illogical.

She longs for Trip, and he **flood** s in, touching shimmering **cloth** in several appealing **color** s. "You'd look good in Triaxian silk."

That helps.


	14. All Alone

_**All Alone**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of_ ** _"Highly Classified Mission."_** _From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to_ ** _Braxin_** _, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

* * *

 ** _Prompt Words:_**

 ** _achiever_**

 ** _material_**

 ** _nail_**

 ** _imported_**

 ** _addition_**

 ** _opposite_**

 ** _charming_**

 ** _dispensible_**

 ** _grate_**

 ** _wicked_**

 ** _meek_**

 ** _stimulating_**

 ** _afterthought_**

 ** _instinctive_**

 ** _Trip tries to convince himself there's nothing to worry about..._**

* * *

"She's probably fine. She's a Vulcan over- **achiever,** after all."

Trip stops stroking the colorful **material,** and remembers _Enterprise's_ launch while he bites a thumb **nail.**

She was an unwanted **imported** **addition.** The polar **opposite** of **charming,** easily **dispensible.** She knew just how to **grate** on his nerves. But she was **wicked** ly smart, anything but **meek,** and she seemed to **invite** him to argue with her. Maybe she found the battle of wits and wills as **stimulating** as he did, even though she often treated him like an **afterthought.**

But he's got an **instinctive** sense that she's lost, and struggling, all alone.


	15. Vulcans Can't Lie

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of_ ** _"Highly Classified Mission."_** _From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to_ ** _Braxin_** _, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

* * *

 ** _Prompt Words:_**

 ** _accept_**

 ** _axiomatic_**

 ** _near_**

 ** _selective_**

 ** _tested_**

 ** _inconclusive_**

 ** _afterthought_**

 ** _instinctive_**

 ** _dysfunctional_**

 ** _known_**

 ** _crates_**

 ** _profit_**

 ** _self_**

 ** _attend_**

 ** _loud_**

 ** _bang_**

 ** _blood_**

 ** _bruise_**

 ** _leg_**

 ** _press_**

 ** _crowded_**

 ** _So.._.** **can** ** _Vulcans lie?_**

* * *

Will the Captain **accept** her explanation?

It's **axiomatic** that Vulcans can't lie. But she's come **near** enough with **selective** truth; the axiom has been **tested** on _Enterprise,_ and found **inconclusive.**

Her parting words were an **afterthought** to disguise an **instinctive** , likely **dysfunctional,** need. If she had **known** she'd find nothing in those **crate** s – no biotoxins sold for **profit** – would she have risked her **self?**

 _Kaiidth._ She must **attend** to duty now.

T'Pol closes the hatch with a **loud bang.** **Blood** sings in her ears. There's a large **bruise** on her **leg**. She ignores it, and **press** es on to the **crowded** building.


	16. The Hard Way

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of_ ** _"Highly Classified Mission."_** _From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to_ ** _Braxin_** _, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

* * *

 ** _Prompt Words:_**

 ** _flaky_**

 ** _cherry_**

 _ **page**_

 _ **print**_

 _ **bored**_

 ** _volatile_**

 _ **domineering**_

 ** _bounce_**

 _ **well-groomed**_

 _ **finicky**_

 ** _prickly_**

 _ **voluble**_

 _ **embarrassed**_

 ** _trick_**

 _ **Malcolm Reed pushes Trip's buttons.**_

* * *

Trip pokes at the **flaky** croissant, dips it in **cherry** jam – then puts it back on his plate, uneaten. He stares at the **page** on the PADD without really seeing it. The **print** swims; he still hasn't slept.

" **Bored** with playing a **volatile,** **domineering** tyrant so soon?" Malcolm doesn't look tired enough. There's still a **bounce** in his step. He's **well-groomed.** "Too **finicky** for Chef's breakfast, too, I see."

Trip is **prickly.** Malcolm's too damned **voluble.** Trip's brother taught him well how to **embarrass** someone, and and Malcolm Bloody Reed's about to learn a **trick** or two the hard way.


	17. No Answer

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to Braxin, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

It's been a while since I've gotten any new chapters posted – life has been filled with – well, living! But I'm hoping to have them all up by the end of the month, even if I can only get to one or two a day.

So here we go – Day Seventeen, written on September 17, posting a month later.

* * *

 _ **Prompt Words:**_

 _Aspiring_

 _Cross_

 _Cheat_

 _Rob_

 _Reproduce_

 _Holistic_

 _Textures_

 _Dusty_

 _Forgetful_

* * *

Seventeen years ago, T'Pol was an **aspiring** V'Shar operative willing to **cross** space and inhospitable terrain in pursuit of her targets. Those who would " **cheat** and **rob** others blind" as Commander Tucker might say, must be prevented from causing harm.

Why can she not now **reproduce** that conviction?

T'Pol has no answer as she reaches the stairs to the trading post, beyond that her failure is bound in **holistic** relation to the flashes of two men running, the **texture** s of jungle foliage and cold rough stone, the **dusty** -voiced priest.

How can she be so **forgetful?**

What do these flashes mean?


	18. Sandalwood-and-Oranges

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to Braxin, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

It's been a while since I've gotten any new chapters posted – life has been filled with – well, living! But I'm hoping to have them all up by the end of the month, even if I can only get to one or two a day.

* * *

 _ **Prompt Words:**_

1\. scene

2\. goofy

3\. horses

4\. dusty

5\. explode

6\. trick

7\. evanescent

8\. cart

9\. cemetery

10\. wood

11\. rhetorical

12\. week

 **And now, back to the Captain's Mess, which is a poor fit for one of its current occupants.**

* * *

"Here!" Trip grabs her and pulls her down behind the wall, sheltering her. He feels her shaking. Wood splinters **explode** all around them. The **dusty** cloud of debris makes them both cough, but it can't drown out the sandalwood-and-oranges smell of her.

He's afraid they'll end up in a **cemetery** before he finds out what that scent means.

"Do Vulcans even _have_ cemeteries?"

 **"Cart** before the **horses,** Tucker."

The **scene** vanishes; damned Malcolm's playing some **evanescent trick.**

" **Rhetorical** question, Lieutenant, so drop that **goofy** grin."

He feels like he's been awake a whole **week.**

And he can still smell her.


	19. She Knows Everything

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to Braxin, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

It's been a while since I've gotten any new chapters posted – life has been filled with – well, living! But I'm hoping to have them all up by the end of the month, even if I can only get to one or two a day.

* * *

 **Prompt Words:**

· pulls

· sloppy

· telling

· sweltering

· join

· memorize

· alert

· judge

· impulse

· warm

· melted

· true

· friends

· force

· coil

· cause

 _ **And now, back to the Captain's Mess, which is a poor fit for one of its current occupants.**_

* * *

Captain Archer **pulls** her arm. "You're getting **sloppy** , T'Pol. You feel like **telling** me what the hell's going on?"

She's **sweltering** in the cold-weather gear. "Will you **join** me outside?" She'd **memorize** d a response, but Captain Archer is on **alert** ; how will he **judge** her **impulse**?

"Why?"

"I'm too **warm**." She brushes **melted** snow from her hood.

She needs to know what's **true**.

"T'Pol, we're **friends**. I can't **force** you to talk, but I'm worried for you."

The memory- **coil** again. Two men. Running. Chanting priest. Restraining hands.

And T'Pol knows. She knows everything.

"You have logical **cause** to worry, Jonathan."


	20. A Little Humour

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to Braxin, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

It's been a while since I've gotten any new chapters posted – life has been filled with – well, living! But I'm hoping to have them all up by the end of the month, even if I can only get to one or two a day.

* * *

 **Prompt Words:**

· inject

· spare

· loaf

· laughable

· tickets

· verse

· secretary

· day laborer

· chubby

· mice

· greedy

· captain

· fetch

· wrench

· oranges

 **And now, back to the Captain's Mess, which is a poor fit for one of its current occupants.**

* * *

"Thought I'd **inject** a little humour." Trip hears the **spare** 'u' in the last word, and grins **devilishly.**

"Since you've got time to **loaf,** and find this **laughable,** I've got a special mission for you.

"Sir?"

"You're going to make commemorative Movie Night **tickets** with a **verse** from the movie on 'em."

"I'm not your **secretary,** or a day **laborer**."

"After the show, pick up the spilled popcorn. C **hubby mice** get **greedy."**

"Will there be anything else, **_Captain_** Tucker?"

"Yes. **Fetch** me a **wrench** from Engineering."

"The power's gone to your head. I knew it would."

"And some **oranges,** Malcolm."


	21. Scattered Fragments

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to Braxin, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

It's been a while since I've gotten any new chapters posted – life has been filled with – well, living! But I'm hoping to have them all up by the end of the month, even if I can only get to one or two a day.

* * *

 **Prompt Words:**

· frail

· perform

· scattered

· smell

· drink

· tense

· unknown

· shelter

· sleep

· resonant

· travel

· forgetful

· muddle

· worry

· ring

· twist

· hall

 _ **T'Pol remembers – but can she deal with the emotional turmoil it has caused?**_

* * *

T'Pol feels as **frail** now as when K'Vet told her he must **perform** the follara to heal her anguish.

She remembers **scattered** fragments. The **smell** of the ritual **drink**. T **ense** fight against the **unknown** adepts' restraint. The **shelter** of **sleep** , the priest's chanting becoming **resonant**. Mind- **travel** into a **forgetful** **muddle** , free of **worry** , memory – and guilt. A barrier **ring** around the long chase, a precise **twist** – and it was gone, as though it had never been.

"How could I have allowed it?"

Had she allowed it? She remembers the **hall** , and the priest, but did she ever give her permission?


	22. Droop It!

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to Braxin, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

It's been a while since I've gotten any new chapters posted – life has been filled with – well, living! But I'm hoping to have them all up by the end of the month, even if I can only get to one or two a day.

* * *

 **Prompt Words:**

· ugly

· name

· clover

· pull

· giant

· overrated

· beginner

· wise

· thunder

· bored

· license

· stir

· worry

· interest

· itch

· glorious

· womanly

· undress

* * *

"You've grown **ugly** since you added 'Acting Captain' to your **name** , _Trip._ You think you're in the **clover,** using your **pull** and massaging your **giant** ego. But you're an **overrated** rank **beginner** -"

"There's a saying in the Keys, Malcolm. A **wise** man heeds the **thunder.** "

"I'll not be your lackey simply because you're **bored** and taking **license** to **stir** things up."

"It's not boredom. It's **worry**. T'Pol -"

"Ah, now I see where your **interest** lies. You've got the **itch** for her **glorious, womanly** form. You want to **undress** her, get her out of that uniform -"

"Drop it!"


	23. Cut Short

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to Braxin, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

It's been a while since I've gotten any new chapters posted – life has been filled with – well, living! But I'm hoping to have them all up by the end of the month, even if I can only get to one or two a day.

* * *

 **Prompt Words:**

· unpack

· bomb

· name

· smell

· hot

· coold

· signals

· afford

· discreet

· short

 _ **Is T'Pol ready to reveal what she has remembered?**_

* * *

"T'Pol?" Jonathan Archer stands by the door, watching her. "Why do I get the feeling you're about to **unpack** a **bomb** shell on me?"

His **name** was Jossen, and she had killed him. She can **smell** the fetid jungle, and the scent of his charred flesh, and she represses the need to retch.

She shivers despite being **hot**. Illogical that her guilt is a **cold** thing within her.

"T'Pol? You're giving all the **signal** s of a person who can't **afford** to keep this to yourself. You brought me along because you trust me, and I'm **discreet.** "

Jossen's cry echoes, cut **short**.


	24. That's An Order

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to Braxin, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

It's been a while since I've gotten any new chapters posted – life has been filled with – well, living! But I'm hoping to have them all up by the end of the month, even if I can only get to one or two a day.

* * *

 **Prompt Words:**

· market

· homeless

· moors

· song

· tramp

· boast

· caption

· pencil

· seashore

· dirty

 **Is Trip telling the truth, or a red herring of a fish story?**

* * *

"You _do_ fancy our resident Vulcan."

"Drop it. That's an _order._ Break it, I'm in the **market** for a Tactical Officer, and your sorry ass is **homeless** out on your damned **moors.** Got it?"

"You sing a good **song,** Trip. You know nothing about Britain -"

"Spent a month **tramp** ing in the moors. Scuba at Dover. Aquatic Boot Camp for two weeks after that."

"That's just a **boast**."

"Here. Read the **caption**."

"It's in **pencil.** "

" _Read_ it."

"To my friend Trip, best engineer on the **seashore** – King Charles IV?!"

"Got my hands **dirty** fixin' his gear."

"Bloody hell you did!"


	25. Increasing Velocity

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to Braxin, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

It's been a while since I've gotten any new chapters posted – life has been filled with – well, living! But I'm hoping to have them all up by the end of the month, even if I can only get to one or two a day.

* * *

 **Prompt Words:**

· enervating

· diaphanous

· disastrous

· poleaxe

· toxin

· prevail

· velocity

· parsec

 **T'Pol is poised on the edge of a devastating admission.**

* * *

"When we are outside, I will speak."

The memories are **enervating**. **Diaphonous** memories impose **disastrous** consequences as they become clearer, more visceral.

As Jonathan Archer tugs open the door, T'Pol remembers a word from her private research. **Poleaxe.** She is poleaxed by her memories, and her past actions are a **toxin** moving through her. If she is to **prevail,** she must remove this **charnel house** within her.

Charnel house? Commander Tucker is affecting her with increasing **velocity.**

Jonathan takes her arm, leads her outside. "T'Pol, we've traveled over a **parsec**. You're falling apart. It's time to tell me what's up."


	26. None of This Matters

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to Braxin, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

It's been a while since I've gotten any new chapters posted – life has been filled with – well, living! But I'm hoping to have them all up by the end of the month, even if I can only get to one or two a day.

* * *

 **Prompt Words:**

· unruly

· knee

· hand

· visitor

· event

· afternoon

· own

· crack

· connection

· hesitant

· borrow

· ambition

· invention

· quiet

· handsomely

· discreet

 **Did Trip Tucker actually meet the King, or is it a decoy intended to distract Malcolm Reed?**

* * *

"Believe whatever you want, Malcolm." None of this matters, but it's a distraction. "Doesn't change the facts."

"An **unruly** yank, taking a **knee** to the king?!"

"Didn't take a knee. I lent a **hand**. He was a surprise **visitor** for an **event** one **afternoon**. Had his **own** gear, but there was a **crack** in a **connection.** He was **hesitant** to **borrow.** I took a look."

"Mighty **ambitious** of you."

Trip shrugs. " I'm good at **invention.** "

"And you stayed **quiet** ?"

"Didn't know who he was till later. He offered to pay **handsomely** , but I know how to be **discreet**."


	27. There Can Be No Excuse

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to Braxin, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

It's been a while since I've gotten any new chapters posted – life has been filled with – well, living! But I'm hoping to have them all up by the end of the month, even if I can only get to one or two a day.

* * *

 **Prompt Words:**

· insidious

· evasive

· birds

· imminent

· meddled

· living

· peaceful

· debt

· society

· home

· punishment

· voiceless

· beg

· ignore

· false

· excuse

· unfasten

 **Can T'Pol make restitution for the crime in her past?**

* * *

Again, T'Pol's running. **Insidious** memory intrudes. Their **evasive** actions. Jossen falling. His cry cut short. Th **e birds** taking flight.

Menos faces **imminent** immolation. Until she **meddle** d, he was **living** a meager but **peaceful** life. Who determined he owes a **debt** to Vulcan **society** , and can't stay? Why must she take him **home** to face **punishment?**

Jossen is **voiceless.** Menos won't **beg** for his freedom. He will be absorbed by flames on this moon. She can't **ignore** the possibility of **false** allegations **.**

"There can be no **excuse** for murder, or inaction when a life is at risk."

She must **unfasten** him.


	28. I Let Her Down

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to Braxin, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

It's been a while since I've gotten any new chapters posted – life has been filled with – well, living! But I'm hoping to have them all up by the end of the month, even if I can only get to one or two a day.

* * *

 **Prompt Words:**

· chin

· handle

· husky

· book

· selective

· breath

· lewd

· film

· obscene

· juvenile

 **So, what happened after Trip helped a king, and why does he think he let T'Pol down?**

* * *

Malcolm scratches his **chin.** "What happened after that?"

"I'm not sure you can **handle** it." _Her voice was_ _ **husky;**_ _she was hugging herself. She's in trouble, and he's stuck here, opening his personal history_ _ **book**_ _for Malcolm Bloody Reed._

"You can't just give **selective** details after that story."

Trip shrugs. This whole thing feels like extended **breath** -holding. "We watched a **lewd film** and drank warm Guinness."

Malcolm smiles. "Now that's just the type of **obscene, juvenile** behavior I'd expect from you."

"Happy not to disappoint you." Trip remembers T'Pol's lost eyes. _She really needed me, and I let her down._


	29. Through These Flames

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to Braxin, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

It's been a while since I've gotten any new chapters posted – life has been filled with – well, living! But I'm hoping to have them all up by the end of the month, even if I can only get to one or two a day.

* * *

 **Prompt Words:**

· share

· uneven

 **T'Pol faces flames of memory, but it's not Jonathan Archer she most wants beside her.**

* * *

Menos is free; a beam falls.

 _She is in the Mess Hall, with Trip. They_ _ **share**_ _tea and carrot cake. He knows how the sugars will affect her. She knows he will tend to her, even when he doesn't understand her. She has frightened him tonight; he senses something_ _ **uneven**_ _in her responses, something concerning._

Trip is not here. It's Jonathan Archer. Trip said she could trust him.

But Jonathan doesn't understand. He never will understand her, nor wholly accept her.

Jonathan is here, but it is Trip T'Pol wants. Trip she needs to bring her safely through these flames.


	30. It's My Fault

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _This series of drabbles are the writer's laboratory and playground - the exploration of the next chapters of "Highly Classified Mission." From these very sketchy beginnings a more cohesive story will eventually form. Thanks to Braxin, for conversation, support, patience, entertainment...and for prompt words (others came from other TnT fan friends)!_

It's been a while since I've gotten any new chapters posted – life has been filled with – well, living! But I'm hoping to have them all up by the end of the month, even if I can only get to one or two a day.

* * *

 ** _No prompt words for this final story – at least for now…._**

 **Is Trip right?**

* * *

"Hey, Trip, where did you go?"

"Don't know what you mean."

"I just baited you three times, and you sat there with that look on your face, like someone just called a Tactical Alert."

"You can pick up on my moods, but what about hers? Did you see how tense she was about this damned 'highly classified mission,' Malcolm? She's in real trouble. What if Jon doesn't notice in time to pull her out of it?"

"I think I missed a step or two in this dance."

"I told her to ask him. She gets into trouble; it's my fault."


End file.
